Talk:Wooden Mask
Can you get the wooden mask back? Hi, what happens if you've lost the mask? Can you find another one or is there anyway of getting it back? 15:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Shife Not that I know of. It doesn't seem to instantly spawn in the original location, but I did notice it despawns if you leave it laying around (even in your house). Try waiting 3-5 days in-game and see if it spawned. If not, use the console to add it back to your inventory. Notjester (talk) 16:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey also heads up dont put the mask on a model in your home with all nightingale it will turn it into a nightingale mask. dont know if any other armor will do it. Persistant Chests? Does anyone know if the chests inside the past room (with the busts for the masks) count as your chests? I wouldnt mind using this place for storage, because hey, its almost like a free house, but i dont want my stuff to disappear after a month. Thanks! 03:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC)RandMuadDib I'll Find Out For You ¬¬¬¬ (````) (Hutchy) what the id of this mask mine mask disapear after i drop it on the ground after some time. i cant find it at the original location. console item codes wiki page does not have any referencies to this mask. what the code? Skyrimaxet (talk) 04:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I believe this is the Wooden Mask id 00061cca Blinded-Men (talk) 04:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Enchanting Are you able to enchant it? Fallout500 (talk) 06:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Is it really the Past? I'm sure this question has been asked before, but, is there any real evidence that the wooden mask transports you back in time? I mean, yes, the labyrinthian mound all of a sudden looks much homelier, but this is not an indication of time travel. It could easily be a similar spot in a different plane. perhaps much like sovngarde for dragon priests. What indication do we have that this is indeed the past? Torrent299 03:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) The Official TES V: Skyrim strategy guide lists the enchantment as 'Time Shift the Labyrinthian Sanctuary' and, given that the guide was published by Zenimax and compiled with close collaboration with Bethesda Devs, we can assume that the mask does indeed have time altering capabilities. Commander Vexis (talk) 14:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) TIID : The dragon priest's name would have been TIID. TIID is the dragonic word for time. and well... the mask dose bring you back in time : also another thing, i would think if there were an upgrade for this item it would be wooden logs : Kaldonis (talk) 22:48, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Can some Admin add those Links please: de:Holzmaske es:Máscara de madera pl:Drewniana maska ru:Деревянная маска de:Holzmaske es:Máscara de madera pl:Drewniana maska ru:Деревянная маска thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 13:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Updated with new information I'm surprised that what happens when you put on the Wooden Mask while mounted inside the sanctuary isn't on the bugs list. I'm not entirely sure what just happened on PC; Either I didn't teleport because I was mounted and the present world became invisible, or I was teleported to the hidden area where the horse is supposed to go (along with the horse) when it vanishes. Regardless, doing this leaves the past sanctuary visible in the distance with the Dragonborn stuck outside it over a textureless abyss of gray. Removing the mask still sends you home correctly, thankfully. 00:36, February 22, 2015 (UTC)Patches